Vani
Vani (バニ）is the shipwright of the Pantless Pirates. __TOC__ Story She was a royal noble who lived in the Kingdom of Goa. When she was just a child she was already ignored by her parents, who happened to be the King and Queen. Since her parents often neglected her, she often escaped the castle and went out to the Gray Terminal. There she eventually taught herself how to build things and mastered the skill very quickly. Since the dangers of the Gray Terminal, she also left it and went to the outskirts of the island. While on her traversing, she met Luffy and his 'brothers' and befriended them quickly, without them knowing her true identity. She was only 4 during this time. When she visited them she learned how to handle hand-to-hand combat. But when she turned 7, she couldn't visit them. Her parents had found her while trying to get out the castle, and prohibited her from going out. After Meeting When she turned 10 she escaped the kingdom on a boat she built. She didn't know how to navigate very well but managed. She landed on several islands, but then a storm came by and she collapsed when she hit the helm of the ship during the process. She woke up on a island in the Grand Line, though unknown about it. She was near starvation and saw a beautiful blue colored fruit. The Gobo Gobo Fruit. She didn't know much about Devil Fruits but found out after nearly falling of a cliff while hunting for food, and being saved by Ace whom she had met before on Dawn Island. Who told her about the secrets they had, the powers, and the ability to not be able to swim. After he left she destroyed her old boat and made a improved model. Her parents soon found out about her leaving the kingdom and told the Marines. They soon put a bounty of ฿ 23,000,000 despite just needing her alive. She fought bounty hunters, and during one of her fights received a scar on the right side of her chest. After 4 years she had traveled aimlessly to many islands and fought many pirates as well. Which while passing, tripled what her original bounty was. She soon settled on an island for a while, until she met the you-know-who pirates. Appearance She has curly blue-black hair that reaches past her shoulders, it always in low pigtails some of her usual outfits, has bright cerulean eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wears navy blue horizontaly strip shirt that is overlayed with an cream vest, blue shorts that have her gun belt on it and brown leather knee length boots. She wears shirts that mostly cover her chest because of her large scar on it, that was received while fighting bounty hunters. She had a well toned waist, and has slightly scrawny arms and legs. After the time skip, her appearance alters. She gained slightly more weight and possibly because of puberty, gained more curvage and muscles. Powers She ate the Gobo Gobo No Mi, which is a mythical Zoan type. She has the ability to transform into a giant bird made out of water. She can also absorb any fresh water and make her form bigger. She can do fine in fresh water, however in salt water like the ocean she tends to float on top of it and become weaker, she is substantially weaker with kairoseki. She rarely uses this power and relies more on her pistols when not facing a strong opponent. She also knows how to use different ways of fighting hand-to-hand, something she learned after being on the run for a long time and training. She doesn't know how to control her powers fully and only uses a small percent of her full power. But despite this, she is the one who gets injured the most and is slightly a klutz. Category:Pantless Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users